For larger computer systems, including mainframe computer, router, and server systems, electrical components and associated circuitry are often provided on a “card” consisting of at least one “circuit board” generally comprising a flat sheet-like material having a height and a width dimension, the material having a nominal thickness. Various electrical components are mounted to one or both sides of the circuit board. The internal connections between the components within the card are often formed using electrically conductive traces printed onto or otherwise provided on the material forming the circuit board.
Additional connections for electrical coupling of the components included within the card to devices or systems that are external to the card are often provided as conductive contacts formed along one edge of the circuit board of the card. Often, the contacts are configured such that the card may be releasably inserted into a card socket that also includes electrical connectors or terminals. The electrical connectors or terminals of the card socket may, in turn, be electrically coupled to the external devices or systems, such as other cards or any other types of electrical devices or systems, allowing the conductive contacts on the card to provide electrical connections to these external devices and systems through the card socket.
Card sockets may be provided as part of a computer chassis or rack system including what is often referred to as a “card cage.” The card cage includes a rack like structure having a plurality of“slots,” each slot configured to accept a card having the proper dimensions and conforming to any other physical parameters designated for cards designed to be accepted by the slot. A card having the proper form factor can be inserted into the slot, and, when fully inserted, engage the card socket provided for that particular slot, thus forming the electrical connections between the card and the devices and/or systems that are electrically connected to the contacts or terminals provide in the card socket. In some examples, the card and/or the card cage include(s) a mechanism to secure the card in place once the card has been fully inserted into a slot. In other examples, the card can also be removed from a slot after installation in order to service the card, thus allowing for replacement of a defective card, or simply to change the type of card provided by the system associated with the card cage.
In addition, a card may include additional components, such as indicator lights, displays including graphic displays, and connections such as a standardized port connection, that are located on a “face” portion of the card. A face of a card is often a narrow plate of some material, such as metal, that is mounted to the circuit board on an edge of the card opposite the edge of the card that includes the contacts that are configured to be releasably inserted into the card socket. In general, the additional components on the face of the card are visually and/or physically accessible once the card has been fully inserted into a slot of a card cage.